


For One Night Only

by AuRi416



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuRi416/pseuds/AuRi416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya malam ini saja ijinkan aku menatap wajahmu, untuk merangkai mimpi indahku</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Night Only

For One Nigt  
By. Nitsuga

Ide yang melintas tiba-tiba karena membaca banyak fact.Kyumin

.  
.  
.

Malam itu cuaca kota Seoul tidak bersahabat, hujan deras yang turun sejak siang membuat udara menjadi lembab dan dingin. Rasanya sampai bisa membuat seluruh tulang ditubuh menggigil ngilu.

 

Seperti seorang pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, anggota boysband kenamaan Korea, saat ini dengan gigi gemeretak berdiri didepan pintu Dorm. Tangannya gemetar saat memasukkan kunci berbentuk kartu ke slotnya.

 

Berhasil masuk dalam ruangan yang hangat, dia menarik nafas lega meski masih sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu sembarangan dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak memperdulikan kesenyapan yang menyambut, karena malam ini hampir semua anggota SuJu sedang ada jadwal hingga larut.

 

Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung karena jadwalnya sudah selesai, sekarang dia bisa bergelun didalam selimut lebih cepat dibanding yang lain. Bisa memeluk tumpukan boneka empuk diranjang sebelah, syukur jika nanti sang guling hidup berpiama pink sudah pulang dan mau bergabung dengannya, pasti akan terasa lebih hangat. 

 

Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar, karena Kyuhyun ingat, bahwa sekarang dia tidur sendirian. Sungmin sudah memilih untuk menempati kamar lain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ranjang dan semua barang-barang sudah dipindahkan. Bahkan baunyapun tak tertinggal sedikitpun didalam ruangan itu.

 

Rasa antusias menguap entah kemana, kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk dan tangan melemas. Perlahan dia membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauhi pintu. Kini sepi di Dorm benar-benar terasa, menyesal sudah pulang lebih awal.

 

Entah kenapa kaki panjangnya memilih untuk kembali ke ruang depan, dimana sepatunya tergeletak tak beraturan 'Minnie tidak suka jika aku melepas sepatu sembarangan' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

 

Kyuhyun merunduk "Mungkin aku lebih baik menyusul yang lain di gedung SM.." gumamnya saat kembali memakai sepatu.

"Lho...Kyu? sudah pulang?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, spontan berbalik saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. "Minie..." ujarnya, sambil berdiri mematung.

"Kau mau pergi lagi? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun terus memandanginya seperti orang linglung.

Meski tidak memakai daster pink, Sungmin tampak segar dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus berwarna hijau. Ditambah sehelai handuk kecil berwarna putih yang menggantung dileher.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mendengarku?!" sungmin berteriak, kesal karena pertanyaanya tak ditanggapi.

"Eh? Apa?" jawab sang maknae kaget. Sekarang semuanya terasa lebih baik, dengan adanya Sungmin disini. Sebuah senyum kembali menghias wajah dan ia buru-buru mendekat.

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak keras saat Sungmin juga berjalan kearahnya. Kedua tangan terjulur, berniat untuk menyambut hyung yang sangat dirindukan kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Wajah yang semula keruh berubah cerah, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar.

Namun yang Kyuhyun dapat hanyalah udara kosong. Karena Sungmin melewatinya, kemudian berjongkok merapihkan onggokan sepatu yang berantakan, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Kyu... Rapihkan sepatumu...".

Mulut Kyuhyun ternganga, jelas kecewa karena niatnya tidak terwujud. Ingin sekali dia berteriak protes 'Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan sepatu daripada akuu!!'. Tetapi urung dilakukan, karena saat ini hal yang lebih penting adalah membuat Sungmin mau mentolerir keberadaanya.

"Hehehehe... maaf... Tadi aku mau membereskannya kok, tapi kau mendahuluiku.."

Mata Sungmin mendelik tajam, bibirnya maju beberapa senti "Huh... alasan."

"Yah! Aku benar-benar mau merapikanya kok."

"Jangan bohong Kyu, jelas-jelas tadi kau mau keluar."

"Memang aku berniat untuk keluar, tapi tidak jadi dan mau merapihkannya. Begitu melihatmu aku sangat senang, jantungku berdetak sangat keras dan membuatku lupa." Kyuhyun berusaha memberi penjelasan, sambil terus mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar pengakuan sang maknae 'dasar perayu' pikirnya. Tepat didepan pintu kamar, langkahnya terhenti "Terserah padamulah... Aku mau tidur,"

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang masih setia membuntuti.  
Membuat tangan Sungmin menggantung di gagang pintu, memberinya tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Malam ini... Aku... Ijinkan aku tidur dikamarmu."

Sepasang mata kelinci melebar, bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi tanpa suara. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian sebuah gelengan meluluhkan harapan "Kita sudah sepakat Kyu... Ini tidak boleh... Kau... tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri,"

Kyuhyun tahu itu, sebelum semuanya terlanjur terlalu jauh dan membuat lebih banyak orang kecewa. Mereka telah sepakat untuk menghentikan semuanya, dengan perlahan menjaga jarak. Berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik mencolok dimanapun, apalagi diatas panggung, ditambah dengan pisah kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk, sangat mengerti akan konsekuensi dari perasaan yang ada diantara mereka. Tidak hanya karir, keluarga, segala hal yang dicapai selama ini akan hilang dan hancur. Bukan hannya dirinya, seluruh anggota Super Junior akan terkena imbas dari perbuatan itu.

Kyuhyun sudah berkomitmen, berjanji didepan para Hyungnya. Untuk jadi lebih baik, dia tak berniat mengingkari janji itu. Tapi hatinya selalu merasa tertekan dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tiap kali harus kembali ke dorm, kekamarnya, dimana selama ini adalah surga. Kini berubah menjadi padang tandus yang gersang, karena tidak ada lagi sosok Sungmin disana.

Meski Kyuhyun selalu berusaha dan bekerja sangat keras, rasa itu tetap ada. Malah semakin besar dan menyiksa, mungkin karena dia bukanlah orang yang kuat seperti Sungmin, yang bisa menghadapi semua dengan senyuman.

Karena itu, untuk malam ini saja. Disaat tak ada orang yang bisa melihat kerapuhan dan kelemahannya. Untuk satu kali ini lagi, Kyuhyun ingin bisa beristirahat dari semua himpitan yang menyiksa.

"Penghangat kamarku mati," ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dan sukses membuat Sungmin yang sudah ada didalam kamar urung untuk menutup pintu.

"Apa?".

"Penghangat di kamarku mati dan kau lihat, jaketku basah... Sekarang rasanya aku sangat kedinginan." kebohongan, lagi-lagi meluncur mulus dari bibir sang maknae yang terkenal evil.

Sungmin memandangnya lekat, berusaha membaca mata pemuda jangkung itu. Namun yang terlihat disana hanyalah rasa rindu dan sakit di hati.

Tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi, seperti biasa Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dengan memiringkan mukanya kesamping "Sementara kau bisa tidur dikamar Wokie, Eunhyuk atau di ruang tengah Kyu...".

"Kamar mereka terkunci dan aku ingin tidur diatas kasur, punggungku nyeri, aku tak mau tidur diatas kursi..." satu lagi alasan dilontarkan.

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Sungmin membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar "Masuklah...".

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Kyuhyun langsung menyerbu masuk. Melepas jaket dan baju luarannya buru-buru, kali ini melipat dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi dengan tertib, sebelum Sungmin berubah pikiran dan menendangnya keluar.

Hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek yang digunakan sebagai dalaman, sang maknae melompat keatas ranjang. Kepalanya terbenam di bantal, berusaha menghirup aromanya kuat-kuat. Oh betapa Kyuhyun merindukan aroma itu.

Melihatnya Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, kelakuan Kyuhyun tak berubah dan masih suka seenaknya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum getir 'malam ini saja, kubiarkan dia begitu '.

Setelah meletakan handuknya di gantungan, Sungmin mendekat sambil berkacak pinggang "Aish... Mingggirlah sedikit, kau menghabiskan seluruh wilayah kasurku Kyu!".

"Oh!...iya...iya..." dengan berat hati Kyuhyun berguling kesamping, meninggalkan bantal dengan aroma yang sangat dirindukan. Namun tetap tersenyum lebar, karena sumber bau yang asli akan berbaring disebelahnya.

Tanpa bicara Sungmin mengambil posisi memunggunginya, membuat hati Kyuhyun mencelos, "Minie-hyung..." panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Minieee.... Minimi... oungminie..." Kyuhyun tak menyerah dan terus memanggil dengan berbagai nama. Namun yang didapat malah dengkuran halus.

"Heeei... sudah tidur ya?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil perlahan bangkit, untuk menengok muka orang disampingnya dan mata Sungmin terpejam erat.

Merasa kecewa karena diabaikan, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika langsung menyerah dan tidak memanfaatkan situasi. Beringsut mendekat, dia membenamkan kepala tepat dibelakang leher Sungmin. Sebelah tangan diletakannya pelan di pinggang sang pemilik kamar.

"Minimi... Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan saat seperti ini. Jika berbaring disampingmu, rasanya semua beban dan lelah dipundakku hilang... Aku begitu bodoh, mau berpisah kamar denganmu..." ujar Kyuhyun setengah berbisik,  
"Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kau tidak lahir sebagai perempuan saja? Dengan itu semuanya akan lebih mudah. Bahkan kau bisa bergabung dengan SNSD, hehehe pasti jadi yang paling cantik disana... Tapi... kalau kau perempuan, aku tidak bisa mengenalmu sedekat ini ya..." sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membenamkan muka ke bagian belakang kepala sosok di depannya "Haah, rasanya berat sekali..."

Tanpa diketahuinya, Sungmin mendengar semua itu, karena cuma berpura-pura tidur. Menggigit bibir bawah keras, Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan badan dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Tapi keteguhannya goyah saat sang evil mulai melakukan aksi jahil, "Ooh... Minimi Bokongmu... Selalu menggoyahkan hatiku... Uoo~Uoo" Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan nada pelan.

Bukan suara dan lirik ngaco yang mengganggu, Sungmin suka sekali mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyi, meski itu ngawur. Tapi tangan nakal yang tadi berada di pinggang, kini asik menepuk-nepuk bagian bokongnya, ditambah hembusan nafas keras dibelakang leher, jelas membuat merinding.

"CHO KYUHYUN!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!!" teriak Sungmin marah.

"HUAAA!!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi dada, karena jantungnya terasa mau copot. "Hehehehe kukira kau sudah tidur,"

"Dasar! Lalu kau mau ambil kesempatan saat aku tidur!"

"Tidak kok! aku kan hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu nina-bobo agar tidurmu nyenyak." Kyuhyun tetap mengelak dengan senyum evilnya, membuat Sungmin menjadi tambah kesal.

DUK! Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menendang pinggang sang maknae hingga jatuh dari ranjang.

"ADUH! Hyuung... Kau tega!"

"Sana keluar!" usir Sungmin geram, namun Kyuhyun malah berguling-guling dilantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya dan terus berteriak kesakitan.

"AKH! Perutku! Pinggangku! Sakit sekalii!"

Entah akting Kyuhyun yang semakin canggih, atau Sungmin yang terlalu lunak. Melihat korban tendangannya mengaduh kesakitan, buru-buru langsung menolong.

"Hei Kyu... Jangan bercanda! Apa benar-benar sakit? A... akan kuambilkan obat,"

"Aiisshh.. Aduuh..." Kyuhyun masih tetap mengaduh, membiarkan Sungmin membongkar lemari, mencari obat gosok untuk meredakan nyeri.

"Buka kausmu! Sini kuolesi obat!"

"Ah, jangan! Biar kuobati sendiri..." jawab Kyuhyun panik, tidak mau aktingnya ketahuan "Uhm... Bisa ambilkan aku minum?" dengan cepat dia mencari alasan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu." jawab Sungmin menyerahkan botol obat, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, segera melempar botol itu kebawah kasur. Kemudian berbaring diranjang, menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Tak lama Sungmin kembali, membawa segelas teh hangat. "Kyu... Ini tehnya, minumlah selagi hangat..."

"Umm... Terimakasih..." Kyuhyun menghabiskan tehnya perlahan. Berusaha menghayati peran sebagai korban yang kesakitan.

"Maaf ya Kyu... Aku tak bermaksud menendangmu sekeras itu..."

"Tak papa Minie... Aku yang salah sudah menggodamu," jawab Kyuhyun, meletakkan gelas teh yang sudah kosong di meja sebelah ranjang. Kemudian tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong disamping, "Aku sudah baikan kok... Ayo kita tidur,"

Alis Sungmin mengkerut, namun tanpa banyak bicara menurutinya. Kembali membaringkan diri disamping Kyuhyun, kali ini berhadap-hadapan "Sungguh kau sudah baikan?".

"Iya... Sudah tidak sakit kok," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan sebuah lengkungan lembut dibibir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang tidurlah..." bisik Sungmin sebelum matanya terpejam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih setia memandang orang tersayangnya itu, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Sontak mata Sungmin terbuka lebar, "Jangan mulai lagi Kyu!" geramnya dan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengiran lebar "Kita sudah bicarakan ini berulang kali, berhentila..."

"Iya-iya aku tahu kok! Aku cuma bercanda," sela Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin selesai bicara, dia langsung memejamkan mata erat.

"Huh... Kau ini, awas ya...kalau berani macam-macam," ujar Sungmin mengancam, sebagai bentuk pertahanan, dia menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan selimut.

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan dan Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin sudah tertidur. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup dahi indah yang sangat disukainya "Saranghae Minie... selalu, untuk selamanya".

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, beberapa saat setelah dia benar-benar terlelap. Sepasang mata hitam terbuka, menatapnya penuh haru seraya berbisik "Nado saranghae Kyu..."  
.  
.  
.  
Tanpa kata, maupun tanda  
Selama matamu masih sama...  
Memancarkan cinta  
Aku akan sangat bahagia

Menerima apa adanya  
Menyimpan semua rahasia dalam dada  
Karena hanya dirimu saja  
Yang tidak ada gantinya

~Fin~


End file.
